


Demigod Discourse

by ChildOfHades04



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable Leo Valdez, Alive Bianca di Angelo, Alive Luke Castellan, Alive Silena Beauregard, Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace Friendship, Awesome Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Bisexual Leo Valdez, Bisexual Piper McLean, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/F, F/M, Good Luke Castellan, Grover (Percy Jackson) is a Good Friend, Hades (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Hades is a Good Parent, Hazel Levesque is a Good Sibling, Hurt Leo Valdez, Insecure Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Hazel Levesque Friendship, Jason Grace is a Dork, Leo Valdez Being Leo Valdez, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, Lesbian Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Lesbian Thalia Grace, M/M, Minor Calypso/Leo Valdez, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace Friendship, Nico di Angelo & Leo Valdez Friendship, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano Friendship, Nico is a Dork, Percy Being an Idiot, Percy Jackson & Clarisse La Rue Friendship, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez Friendship, Piper McLean is a Good Friend, Protective Hazel Levesque, Protective Jason Grace, Protective Percy, Protective Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Protective Will Solace, Southern Will Solace, Supportive Hazel Levesque, Trans Will Solace, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfHades04/pseuds/ChildOfHades04
Summary: Basically a fun chatfic with everyone's favourite Demi-Gods.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Demigod Discourse

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just a pilot chapter so future chapters will definitely be longer  
> I will be updating this fic at least once week but probably more than that  
> This fic will have lots of non cannon stuff  
> Comment if you want to see anything in particular like a certain storyline or more of a certain character  
> Tags will be updated  
> Enjoy the first chapter :))

**Percy created a group chat**

Percy: Hello my wonderful dudes :))

**Nico left the chat**  
**Percy added Nico to the chat**

Nico: Fuck youuuuuu Jackson 

Percy: NICO WATCH YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE 

Nico: No xx

Percy: Betrayal :((

Percy: @Annabeth Nico is bullying me :((

Annabeth: Good :))

Percy: Double betrayal :((

Grover: I would never betray you bro 

Percy: Thanks my dude 

Grover: Love you bro 

Percy: Love you to bro 

Annabeth: You two are an embarrassment 

Grover: Harsh :((

Percy: Don't be sad bro 

Grover: Give me a hug and I won't be sad bro 

Percy: Omw bro :))

Piper: Take a shot every time they say bro 

Annabeth: Guaranteed alcohol poising 

Piper: I'm glad we finally have a group chat doe 

Thalia: You nerds are blowing up my phone 

Nico: Blame Percy 

Leo: Stop being smelly emos 

Nico: FIGHT ME

Bianca: Nico you are like 5'4 

Nico: I hate you all 

Leo: sMelLy EmO

Nico: That's it I'm shadow travelling over 

Leo: COME AT ME GREMLIN 

Annabeth: Well this chat is definitely going to get us into more trouble than unusual


End file.
